Renewal
by Darkfire Knight
Summary: A Soul Reaper thinks he's the worst to ever graduate from the Soul Reaper Academy. He searches for a master and finds one. Later, an enemy appears, armed with a powerful sword. Will the newly trained Soul Reaper be able to put a stop to this new evil?
1. Preface

**Preface**

Fifteen Years Ago

"That zanpakuto was supposed to be sealed away forever. No Soul Reaper was ever meant to wield that weapon." the Head Captain said, furrowing his brow and speaking in a low, solemn voice. He was currently in a meeting room with the other twelve captains. He had called the meeting to warn the captains of a very dangerous Soul Reaper.

"But Head Captain, how could this happen? I thought that there were protective measures set that stopped it from rematerializing-" one of the captains said.

"I know, I know, but someone unlocked the seal through the database in the 12th division." Yamamoto said. He then averted his attention to the captain of the 12th division. "Do you know how this could have happened, Mayuri?"

"Head Captain, do you assume that I have had something to do with this?" Mayuri Kurotsuchi replied to the Head Captain.

"I thought that perhaps the head of the Department of Research and Development might know how zanpakutos meant to disappear can reappear when not intended." Head Captain Yamamoto said sarcastically.

"I have no idea. I thought the database system with the commands to stop a zanpakuto's continuation was foolproof." Mayuri responded.

"Well, it seems that something within the database has changed." Byakuya Kuchiki said to the gathering of captains.

"Just beware of this Soul Reaper who wields the forbidden zanpakuto. Because there is nothing that we can do to reverse the reappearance of this weapon. We cannot take away the weapon." the Head Captain said to the gathered captains.

"Who is it that the zanpakuto appeared unto?" Captain Hitsugaya asked.

"Lee Kishimoto."

"What's so special about this sword? If it really is that good, I need to get in a fight to the death with this Lee guy." Kenpachi Zaraki said.

"Rash, as always." Yamamoto replied. "I do not know much about the sword, as most of its history is lost. All I know is that it was sealed."

"There is a small piece written about this particular zanpakuto in the database." Mayuri commented. Then he recited, "Separate was, joined is. Powers of the sky destroy enemies. First is it to be awaken, last is it to die."

"That's incredibly cryptic." Byakuya said.

"Yes, it is. I'll see if I can figure it out. I'll check the database and research this zanpakuto a little." Mayuri said.

"Head Captain, what is the name of this zanpakuto?" Unohana asked.

"No one knows." Yamamoto said. "So, as I've said, just beware of this zanpakuto and its owner. You are all dismissed."


	2. Haruki Yushido

**Chapter One - Haruki Yoshida**

Present Time

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji bellowed, brandishing his sword in front of him. It transmuted from a normal looking katana into an oversized, segmented sword. He held it in his right hand.

"We're using shikai, then Captain?" a younger Soul Reaper said to Renji Abarai. "Fine then! Drag them all to hell, Enkoumashin!" The younger Soul Reaper's zanpakuto's blade shattered into a million small fragments. Then they reassembled into four blades: one, which attached itself to the hilt of his zanpakuto, and three others which hovered next to him. All of the blades caught fire. The one attached to the hilt had orange fire billowing on it, the other three were red, yellow, and blue.

"Impressive." Captain Abarai said to his opponent. "But that's all show. Now feel the wrath of Zabimaru!" Renji used his sword as a whip and struck out at his foe. He hit him once, twice, three times, and then retracted the sword together.

The young Soul Reaper fell to the ground, bleeding from his chest. "I thought this was a mock battle?" he yelled at his captain.

"You need to be used to fighting with injury. And you can't ever let your guard down!" Captain Abarai replied, sending Zabimaru rushing at the downed Soul Reaper. The young Soul Reaper raised his fiery blade and blocked Zabimaru.

"Kouenkotsu: Wings!" the Soul Reaper said. Two of the blades that hovered besided him attached to his shoulders, and reshaped their fire to make a pair of medium-sized wings. The third hovering blade attached to the end of the hilted blade, making the sword about six feet long. The Soul Reaper kicked off from the ground and zoomed at Abarai. "Eat fire!" he yelled, sending a blast of flame at Renji from the tip of his sword.

Renji dodged by rolling to the left. "You'll have to do better than that!" Renji yelled. He sent Zabimaru flying at his enemy. Zabimaru connected twice, and missed once; Renji retracted his blade back together.

The young Soul Reaper was panting heavily. "I concede." he said.

"Good." Renji said. He resealed Zabimaru.

The young Soul Reaper landed on the ground and his shikai blades reformed into one blade attached to the hilt of his sword. He sealed the fire inside a small jewel that was inlaid at the top of the hilt of his sword. He then sealed his sword and sheathed it.

"I'm a terrible fighter." the Soul Reaper said. "I should never have even joined the Gotei 13."

"That's not true. You graduated from the Soul Reaper Academy, so you are good enough to be a Soul Reaper. You just need more practice." Renji told his subordinate. "Find someone to train you, and then come back and fight me again."

The young Soul Reaper walked away, head bowed in sadness and disgust at his own abilities.

_How can I get better? I'm the nineteenth seat in Captain Abarai's squad._ he thought to himself. He continued to walk aimlessly, greeting others as he walked past them. He walked for a while longer, and then arrived at the Sokyouku Hill, where executions and battles had occurred.

"I wish I could find someone like that Kurosaki guy to train me. He defeated Byakuya Kuchiki when he'd only had Bankai for about a day. I wish I could become that powerful." the Soul Reaper said aloud.

"What's that you said?" someone said from behind the Soul Reaper. The young Soul Reaper, startled, turned around to see a blonde-haired man, wearing the standard Soul Reaper attire, along with a very odd captain's haori, looking at him. The man's haori was not the usual white, as was displayed by most other captains. His was a blood-red color.

"You said you want that Kurosaki guy to train you?" the blonde-haired man said to the young Soul Reaper.

"Well, yes...I mean, he's only the best Soul Reaper to have ever come out of the Soul Reaper Academy." the Soul Reaper said.

"You've got your facts all wrong. He never went through the Soul Reaper Academy. He got his power from Rukia Kuchiki. And he surely isn't the strongest Soul Reaper ever. I would say that that would have to be Head Captain Zaraki. He is the strongest Soul Reaper to have ever been in the Gotei 13." the older man said to the young Soul Reaper.

"Wow. I didn't know that." the young one said. He wondered who this strange captain was, and why he had never seen him around the Seritei before.

"I guess you need a history lesson. Meet me at the Squad Five barracks in an hour. I'll teach you everything you need to know, and I'll introduce you to Kurosaki." the older man said. He then left the young Soul Reaper.

* * *

Later, that day, the young Soul Reaper arrived at the Fifth Squad's barracks. He had been told by the odd-looking, blonde old man to meet him there. The young Soul Reaper was in a room full of other Soul Reapers that were doing their normal tasks: some were cleaning, others were filling out paper work, and others were just sitting around, watching the others do what they were doing.

A very short woman approached the young Soul Reaper and said, "Do you want something?" The young Soul Reaper had been standing there, too timid to speak to anyone, for about five minutes.

"Oh, well," the Soul Reaper said to the woman, "I'm looking for a tall guy with blonde hair. He told me to come here, he told me he was going to teach me something."

"Oh, okay, I'll go talk to him and tell him you're here." the woman said, leaving, her black hair swaying as she walked out of the room. She soon walked back and guided the young Soul Reaper to where the Captain was. The woman knocked on the door, and a familiar voice said, "Come in."

The two walked into the room in which the Captain was in. It was simple, with blank walls and a rugged desk in the center. Two chairs were set out.

"Thanks, Rukia." the Captain said, directing his attention to the woman.

"Wait," the young Soul Reaper said, "Rukia? Rukia Kuchiki?"

"Yes, that's me." Rukia answered. "And now, I have to get back to work. Goodbye, Captain Kurosaki."

"I told you you don't have to call me that." the Captain said. "We've been through way too much. You don't have to call me anything besides Ichigo."

Rukia bowed and left the room.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" the young Soul Reaper said. "The one who defeated Captain Kuchiki?"

"In the flesh." Captain Kurosaki responded. "You look surprised. Did you expect anything different?"

"Well, I just didn't know it was you who I was talking to earlier." the young one said.

"What's your name?" Ichigo asked the young man.

"Haruki Yoshida, nineteenth seat of Squad Nine, under Captain Renji Abarai." the young man said.

"Under Renji, huh? Well, did he tell you that I beat him? Twice?" Ichigo Kurosaki asked.

"You beat Captain Abarai, too?" Haruki said. "How did you defeat all these powerful people?"

Ignoring the question, Captain Kurosaki said, "I also beat Kenpachi before he was Head Captain, I beat Captain Ikkaku Madarame when he was still a lieutenant, I was the one who killed Former Captains Tousen and Ichimaru, and I helped Former Head Captain Yamamoto and Captains Kuchiki and Zaraki defeat Aizen. I've beat a lot of good fighters in my day."

Haruki just stared at the man in front of him.

"How did you get so powerful?" Haruki Yoshida asked.

"Practice." Ichigo responded. "Now how about we start that lesson about the history of the Seritei and the Soul Reapers?"


	3. Seritei vs Las Noches

**To anyone reading this, sorry about the long time between chapters. School and homework have been a complete pain in the ass, so I haven't had much time to write. Anyway, enjoy, and review please. - BS526**

_Italics are flashbacks._

**Chapter 2-Seritei vs. Las Noches**

"Alright, let's get started." Ichigo said to Haruki. "The Soul Reaper Academy was started by Head Captain Yamamoto. He personally trained many of the old captains that used to hold office here in the Seritei."

"Can you skip ahead a little? I already know everything about the Academy. I want to hear about the battles you've fought and the war against Aizen." Haruki said eagerly.

"Okay, whatever you want." Ichigo said. "I fought Byakuya because I was trying to rescue his sister, Rukia, from execution. She had been taken back here after the other Soul Reapers found out that she had lost her powers to me. Anyway, I infiltrated Soul Society after that. I defeated Renji when he tried to stop me, and I did that without Bankai. I also defeated Ikkaku without it, and Kenpachi without it. It was when I was near the holding cell that Rukia was in that I was wisked away by Yoruichi, who helped me learn Bankai. On the day of Rukia's execution, I fought Byakuya, and I beat him."

"All this happened in a few days?" Haruki said in disbelief.

"Yeah, pretty much." Captain Kurosaki replied. "After that, Aizen revealed himself as the one behind Rukia's hastened execution, and he left the Seritei for Hueco Mundo with Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen. The war is a very long story, so I'll just summarize the main battles. I fought against several Espada and killed most of the ones I fought. I killed Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. They were actually very tough to defeat."

"You fought arrancar?" Yushido said. "That's impossible! I heard only the captains were able to beat them!"

"I don't know who you get your information from, but whoever it is, they're wrong. Rukia defeated the 9th Espada." Ichigo said. "Anyway, when Aizen invaded the fake Karakura town and his top three Espada were killed, I went to a training ground with the rest of the vizard. We trained for six months, waiting for Aizen's next move. But he never made one."

"What happened next?" Haruki asked.

"Me and the rest of the vizard invaded Los Noches, Aizen's palace in Hueco Mundo. We found an army of arrancar waiting for us, with Aizen, Tousen, and Ichimaru leading them. So, I called for help with a Soul Reaper phone I was given, and all the captains and lieutenants from Soul Society showed up a few minutes later. It was Seritei versus Las Noches."

* * *

_"I'll give you fools one last chance to just hand over the key to the Soul King's dimension. I will annihilate you otherwise." Aizen voice boomed through an army of two thousand arrancar and about two hundred Soul Reapers. "Stop this foolishness!"_

_"We won't be frightened by the likes of you, Aizen!" Head Captain Yamamoto yelled. "Soul Reapers, at the ready!"_

_"Attack!" Aizen commanded his army. The front line of Aizen's arrancar moved forward, as the front line of Soul Reapers, which consisted mostly of 20th and 19th seated officers, called upon their zanpakuto's powers. _

_"Vizards, we fight in Hiyori's memory! Assume your positions!" Shinji, the leader of the vizards, announced. "Now, forward!" All the vizards moved forward, and all assumed their hollow masks. _

_"Charge!" a voice boomed from the Soul Reapers' side. The army of Soul Reapers ran forward, as did the arrancars. The armies met with a clang of metal, spark, and heat. Soon enough, all of the Soul Reapers were fighting, while most of the arrancar were watching to see when they could jump into the fight._

* * *

_Watching everyone around him, Renji Abarai unsheathed his zapakuto, Zabimaru, and called upon his power. He unleashed his shikai, with the command, "Roar, Zabimaru!" The familiar segmented sword presented itself. Renji began to swing his sword in arcs around him, impaling several arrancar in the process. Renji continued this type of fighting for several minutes, until an arrancar knocked him back into a secluded area. _

_"I'm gonna finish you quickly! Bankai! Hihio Zabimaru!" Abarai announced. His sword transformed into a giant snake, and he assumed a cloak that matched the new creature. "Die!" _

_The arrancar that had attacked Renji had a blank look on his face. He unsheathed his sword, saying, "Shimmer, Kagayaki." His katana emitted a blinding light, and then the light vanished. The sword now had a very short blade, and the arrancar now had a distinct appearance, like that of a large ape. _

_"What the hell?" Renji said. "Why would his zanpakuto shrink?"_

_The arrancar charged at Renji, and grabbed him by the shirt. He stuck his blade into Renji two times. Renji gaped at the arrancar, and a heavy gasp escaped him. Renji realized that he was in for a tough match, due to the fact that his bankai was too large to do any effective damage to his opponent. _

_"Good thing I have a technique to combat that." Renji said, bleeding heavily. He then yelled, "Koutetsu Zabimaru!"_

_The giant snake broke apart, into a million tiny little pieces. The pieces then rejoined themselved onto Renji's body. Some of the shards formed a bone-like sword._

_"Try to do that again. I dare you." Renji taunted his opponent._

_The arrancar complied, running at Abarai and stabbing him. The arrancar's blade shattered on impact with Renji's armor. The arrancar seemed unphased by this. _

_The arrancar simply said, "Too bad." He then opened his mouth, and a red blast came from it. It hit Renji square in the chest, and caused little damage. The arrancar ran at Renji again, but Renji had had enough._

_"Die!" Renji yelled. He jumped high up and landed a blow on the arrancar's head. The arrancar, again, seemed unphased. _

_"It's time to teach you a little lesson." The arrancar said. "Did you know that the only reason that people can see is because of the light that is reflected off of objects? Well, what do you think would happen if the light that is reflecting on me were to disappear? Kurai!"_

_The handle and broken fragments of the arrancar's blade glowed a jet black shade._

_The arrancar disappeared from Renji's view. _

_"Where the hell did he go?" Abarai said. Then, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He saw blood streaming from a broken spot in his armor. _

_"Damn it...How the hell did you pierce my armor?"_

_"Simple." a voice sounded. "My blade fragment attached to the handle of my sword plus a cero on the end of the sword went through that bone armor easily."_

_"You talk too much." Abarai replied. Renji closed his eyes. He heard the sweeping of feet to his right. He swung his bone sword in a high arc and stuck it into a solid mass._

_"God dammit!" a screech sounded. "Fuck you, Soul Reaper!"_

_Renji opened his eyes and saw the ape-like arrancar lying on the ground, grasping his neck. Renji fired a blast of energy at the arrancar, effectively ending its life._

_"You really are stupid if you think that Soul Reapers exclusively rely on sight." Renji said. "You were weak. And that's why I defeated you so quickly."_

_Renji coughed, and blood came up. _

_"Damn." Renji said. His injuries were starting to fatigue him. _

* * *

_Kenpachi had been fighting for about a half an hour, and was not making much progress. He had only defeated two arrancar, and could only watch as his allies fell to the strength of Aizen's army. He was not happy, to say the least._

_"Aizen! Call off these freaks and just fight us yourself!" Zaraki yelled. "You coward!" _

_Just then, an extremely tall arrancar attacked Kenpachi. The arrancar was about nine feet tall, and was female. She had drawn her sword. She charged at Zaraki full speed. _

_"Bitch!" Zaraki yelled at her. He charged his spiritual pressure up; it was being emitted as an electric yellow aura. Kenpachi blocked a few attacks from the arrancar, and then slashed, cut, and sawed back at her. He connected three times, ripping her flesh._

_She didn't speak. The arrancar thrust her sword into the ground. She said, "Meimu Mataki."_

_The arrancar grew a long tail, longer, flappy ears, and her tongue grew, now sticking out of her mouth. The arrancar's sword had become two small daggers, which she held in each hand. She ran at Zaraki and began to slice at him._

_Kenpachi blocked every attack. He sliced at her, and caught her on the shoulder. The arrancar merely shrugged as she continued her barrage of attacks. _

_The fight continued for two minutes; Kenpachi then ran his sword through her midsection, and she fell to her knees._

_"Damn you..." she said faintly. But the arrancar did not seem very worried. She got up, struggling a bit, and rushed at Kenpachi._

_"Don't you ever learn?" Zaraki said. He slashed at his opponent, but noticed something odd about the arrancar's sword, which he had not noticed before. The two blades were glowing, albeitly very faintly, blue. His attack missed, and he was stabbed six times, three from each blade. But the attacks did not come from in front of him. He fell down, grasping at his back. _

_"How the hell did you do that?" Kenpachi yelled. "Damn it!"_

_"It's an illusion. That's my zanpakuto's power. But I'm not going to give you any time by explaining. I won't let you live." the arrancar said. She aimed a single finger at Zaraki's chest, and fired a violet cero from it. Zaraki was struck in the heart. _

_Kenpachi gasped; his blood had spilled all over the floor, and his vision started to fade. There was nothing he could do._

_"Too easy..." the arrancar said, starting to walk away. Kenpachi then heard another voice. It was getting progressively louder as he fell further into the blackness that was enveloping him. When he felt that he had only a few breaths left, two words popped into Kenpachi's head. _

_"Fukyuu. Toukai." Kenpachi said with his last breath. Kenpachi's sword glowed bright white, and the light spread to his body. His wounds were healed. _

_"How the..." Kenpachi said. Then he understood. He had finally discovered his sword's name. Zaraki stood up, and said to the his opponent, the female arrancar, "Leaving so soon?"_

_He rushed at her, and, using his newly improved sword, which had become longer, and much sharper, sliced her clean in half at the hips. The arrancar said nothing as her body fell apart. _

_"You should take your own advice." Kenpachi said. He left her to die._

* * *

_Renji had rejoined the front lines of the Soul Reaper army after his short bout with the ape-like arrancar. He had already defeated about three hundred of the arrancar on his own, being that his sword was able to extend and kill multiple enemies at once. He hadn't had to use Bankai again after his first major battle._

_Then, a very bulky arrancar, who reminded Renji of the former tenth Espada, Yammi, approached him._

_"Ready to die?" the arrancar taunted._

_"I'm not going to die today. You are." Abarai said. He extended Zabimaru at the arrancar, and missed. The arrancar had dove to the left. The large arrancar went into a fit of rage._

_"Getting angry after just one attack?" Renji said. This was a mistake, as the arrancar was angered even more. The bulky foe charged at Renji, charging a cero at the tip of his sword as he went. He threw his sword at Renji, and it sliced into Renji's left side. _

_"Damn." Renji said as the cero went off and hollowed out Renji's body. Renji's limp body fell to the ground._

_"You should have used Bankai right away!" Ichigo yelled as he entered the battle. Orihime was with him, and she went straight to Renji. She started to heal him._

_"Let's end this quickly!" Ichigo's voice boomed. He sent a Getsuga Tensho at his opponent, and it connected. The arrancar was sliced from hip to opposite shoulder._

_"He's finished." Ichigo said. "Orihime, how's Renji doing?"_

_"He'll be fine!" Orihime said._

_"Good." Ichigo responded. He looked all around him. The arrancar's numbers were thinning out, but so were the Soul Reapers. Squad Four was busy healing about half the army. Only the lieutenants and captains were in a capable condition to fight. All of the vizards were okay so far._

_"Damn." Ichigo said. "We need to end this quickly."_

_Just as Ichigo said that, he saw a blast of fire sweep through half of the remaining arrancar masses. He looked for the source; he saw the Head Captain brandishing his sword. But he had only killed half._

_Then Ichigo saw one of his rivals from Soul Society: Kenpachi Zaraki was wielding a longer sword than usual, and was slicing through all of the remaining arrancar. He killed them all in combat. He fell to the ground, having sustained many cuts and wounds. But Ichigo saw him glow white, and then he just got back up._

_Before Ichigo could think anything else, a green extension of a sword rushed at him. Ichigo dodged it; he saw Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen, two captains who had defected from Soul Society, standing twenty yards from him._

_"Bastards." Ichigo said. _

_"Ichigo, Renji's done healing." Orihime piped up._

_Renji stood up, feeling better. He activated his Bankai. Ichigo followed suit._

_"They really aren't all that powerful compared to us anymore. I think that we can kill them in one shot from here." Ichigo said. "We just need to immobilize them."_

_Renji yelled, "Rukia! Get over here!"_

* * *

_Rukia heard Renji call her name, and she looked all around to see where he was. She eventually spotted him fighting with Ichigo against Tousen and Ichimaru. She rushed over._

_"What is it Renji?" she asked._

_"I need you to use a bakudo spell and bind these two." Renji said._

_"No problem. Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel; with light divide this into six! Bakudo 61: Six rods light prison!"_

_Twelve bars of light appeared, and six each trapped Ichimaru and Tousen._

_"How did they not expect that?" Rukia said. _

_"Don't know, don't care!" Ichigo yelled. He ran at them and impaled his sword into Ichimaru's heart, yanked his sword out of its meat sheath, and cut off Tousen's head._

_Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief._

_"Just an illusion." a voice sounded. Renji felt a sharp pain in his stomach, and so did Ichigo. _

_Ichigo fell to his knees. He started to bleed, as Ichimaru and Tousen rematerialized in front of him. _

_"...illusion..." Ichigo muttered. He coughed up a bit of blood. "Renji, it's an illusion! Someone else is casting it!"_

_"I'll take care of them! You just fight those two while I search out the one making this illusion!" Renji replied._

_"Sure, stick me with the tough battle..." Ichigo muttered, getting back to his feet. He donned his hollow mask._

_"Time for you bastards to learn your place!" Ichigo yelled._

_"Learn our place? You think you can defeat us when it's two on one?" Ichimaru said._

_Ichigo disregarded the comment and charged, sword pointed in front of him, at the two men. Ichigo's enemies took defensive stances and braced for impact. Ichigo slammed against them with all of his weight._

* * *

_Renji had been searching for the caster of the illusion for a few minutes. He hadn't had any progress._

_"Looking for me?" a high-pitched voice said from behind him. _

_Renji turned around and saw a child standing before him._

_"Are...Are you an arrancar?" Renji asked suspiciously._

_"Yes, I am." the child said. She drerw an extremely short knife from her pocket. "I'm the one casting that illusion that's plaguing your friend." _

_"Then I have to kill you!" Renji yelled. He sent the giant snake of his Bankai sailing at the small arrancar. It hit her and sent her flying. Renji didn't like to kill innocent kids. But he had to._

_Then, Renji saw a drop of blood hit the floor. Then a couple more. Renji examined his body. He had been stabbed in the chest twice._

_"Damn it..." Renji said. "Damn you, you filthy bastard child!"_

_"Who's a child?" a deeper voice than before said. Renji turned around and saw a grown up version of the arrancar he had just "killed". _

_"That's not possible!" Renji yelled. He coughed._

_"My zanpakuto has the ability to manipulate time and space." the arrancar explained. "I lied when I told you that I make illusions. Your friend really did kill those two leaders before. But I went back in time with my zanpakuto's ability and saved their lives. And now I'm going to end yours."_

* * *

_Ichigo had constantly been gaining the upper hand in his fight against Tousen and Ichimaru. His training with the vizards had greatly improved his hollow powers, and he was able to use these powers simultaneously with his Soul Reaper powers. _

_Ichigo fired a cero blast off of his left index finger and a Getsuga Tensho from Tensa Zangetsu. The two connected with their targets. However, Tousen and Ichimaru seemed unaffected._

_"He thinks he can beat us with just that?" Gin said to Kaname. "He's in for a-"_

_Ichigo had done a flash step; he appeared in front of the two men and slashed his sword into Gin's side. He yanked his sword from Ichimaru, and slashed Tousen across the face. The two fell to the ground, defeated._

_Ichigo decided not to take his chances; he decapitated them both. _

_"I can't believe you two were so weak. The arrancar were more of a challenge than you two." Ichigo said._

* * *

_Renji had sustained heavy injuries from his foe. It seemed that there was no way to stop someone who could go back in time and undo whatever he did to them._

_"Give up yet?" the arrancar shouted at Renji. "You know you can't beat me!"_

_"I'll find a way to win, you bastard!" Renji retorted. Renji was almost dead, and he could feel it._

_"Damn..." Renji muttered. He could not think of a way to stop this foe. The arrancar was just too strong. Renji fell to the ground. _

_"...Damn it..." Renji breathed out._ _It was then that he saw another Soul Reaper appear in front of him._

_"I'll finish this." the unknown man said. He drew his blade, which was a small dagger. The handle of the dagger had a small, blue gem in it, at the bottom, and the blade itself glowed a faint silver. The new Soul Reaper charged at the arrancar. _

_"Remove him from my sight, Kamiarashi!" the Soul Reaper yelled. _

_The dagger that the Soul Reaper was holding grew; the blade grew to four feet long, and the handle grew to a handle and a half. It resembled a claymore. The blade glowed white, and the handle's gem was emitting a piercing blue light. _

_"Raikou!" the Soul Reaper yelled. A shot of lightning blasted from the tip of his sword and hit its target square on the chest. _

_"Fool..." the arrancar said. She activated her zanpakuto's ability, and went back in time._

* * *

_The arrancar was being propelled through a dark tunnel. She emerged in a flash of black. She saw her opponent rushing at him, saying, "Remove him from my sight, Kamiarashi!" _

_The arrancar threw her sword at the Soul Reaper. She expected it to hit the Soul Reaper, but it did not. The Soul Reaper jumped up, just high enough to dodge the attack. The sword hit the arrancar in her right shoulder. _

_The arrancar felt herself being pulled back into her own time._

* * *

_The arrancar found herself lying on the ground, the Soul Reaper standing over him._

_"How the fuck did you do that?" the arrancar gasped._

_"My zanpakuto was created from three others. This means that my one sword actually has three spirits sealed inside it. That's what makes it so powerful. Since there are three spirits, I can use one and have the other two be lookouts for any foul play in my blind spots. So, essentially, as long as I have at least one spirit as a lookout, I can't be touched from behind." the Soul Reaper explained. "And that's why I was able to dodge your attack, and then use my own on your past self, thus causing you to be pulled back to your present time."_

_"Too...powerful..." the arrancar said. _

_The Soul Reaper stabbed the arrancar in the throat and left her to die._

_Renji couldn't believe that this nobody had killed an arrancar that had brought Renji within an inch of his life. _

_"You...What's your name?"_

_"Lee Kishimoto."_

* * *

_Several people had trapped Aizen on the battlefield. Aizen was just too powerful to fight, though. He was able to use twenty separate Hado attacks to get rid of most of his opposition. The only ones left to fight were Ichigo Kurosaki, Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, and Head Captain Yamamoto. _

_"So." Aizen said to the gathered Soul Reapers. "The four most powerful Soul Reapers are here to challenge me. But you've all seen my released zanpakuto. That means that you can't win."_

_The four Soul Reapers all charged at Aizen. Aizen just smiled. Four blades pierced Aizen. _

_Ichigo saw the blades pierce Aizen, but for some reason, he felt like that Aizen wasn't real. He looked around, and saw another Aizen standing behind the Head Captain. Aizen was smiling._

_"Head Captain, duck!" Ichigo yelled. Yamamoto did as Ichigo said, effectively dodging Aizen's blade. _

_"What the fuck? How did you...YOU!" Aizen shouted. He flash stepped next to Ichigo, and began to attack. Aizen slashed and used Hado attacks, but none of his blows would meet their target._

_"Too bad..." Ichigo said. He donned his hollow mask and began his own offensive with Tensa Zangetsu. He began to stab and slash at Aizen, and was somewhat successful in pushing him back._

_Zaraki approached Aizen from the back and began to fight. However, Aizen was able to fight both men at once. He blocked attacks from both sides for a while, and then jumped up ten feet, and stopped himself in the air. _

_"Hado 90, Black Coffin!" Aizen yelled. A giant black box surrounded the four captain-level Soul Reapers. _

_"Disperse!" Yamamoto yelled. All four dove out of the range of the attack._

_"Damn you." Aizen said. "I can't use my zanpakuto's ability because Kurosaki can see what really happens."_

_"Don't give him any time to think!" Ichigo yelled. He jumped up and attacked Aizen, sending a Getsuga Tensho at him. Aizen brushed it aside; he used a flash step and appeared at Ichigo's side, and ran his sword through Ichigo's abdomen._

_"Now your eyes are closed." Aizen said. _

_Ichigo fell to the ground and landed with a loud crash._

_"I'm gonna fight you to the death, Aizen!" Kenpachi yelled, charging at Aizen, who had landed on the ground. _

_"Kenpachi, you're just a brute without a brain, charging in like that!" Aizen taunted. Aizen was stabbed in the chest by Zaraki. _

_Aizen then reappeared behind Yamamoto and Byakuya. _

_Ichigo yelled, "Lookout, behind you!"_

_Yamamoto and Byakuya ducked. They dodged; then Byakuya sent a pink shimmer of blades up at Aizen while Yamamoto sent a blast of fire at Aizen. Both attacks connected. _

_"Bastards!" Aizen yelled. He was bleeding profusely._

_Kenpachi gave Aizen no time to recover. Kenpachi slice Aizen's left arm off, then plunged his zanpakuto into Aizen's heart._

_Aizen gasped. He was really dying; he didn't have time to activate his zanpakuto's ability, so he couldn't make an illusion. He had really been hit by all of those attacks. _

_Ichigo had gotten up._

_"That's the real one." Ichigo said, gesturing at the fallen Aizen. "Getsuga Tensho!"_

_A black blast of reiatsu incinerated Aizen. His corpse was unrecognizable._

_"Bastard...Soul...Reapers..." Aizen said, breathing his last._

* * *

"So it turned out that Seritei won?" Haruki asked Ichigo.

"Yeah. But we lost about half of our forces, so we didn't consider it a great victory." Ichigo responded.

"So it ended up that me, Renji, and a few others were made captains. After seeing Kenpachi achieve Bankai and his fighting style against Aizen, Yamamoto retired and made Kenpachi Head Captain." Ichigo said. "And we've had peace ever since."


	4. Enter: Lee Kishimoto

**Chapter 4 - Enter: Lee Kishimoto**

"Well, does that history lesson satisfy you?" Captain Kurosaki said to Haruki.

"Yes." Haruki Yushido responded. "But I have just one more question."

"What's that?" Ichigo asked.

"Is there a way for Soul Reapers to get hollow powers like you have?" Haruki asked.

"You don't want to go tampering with anything like that. It's not worth the trouble. It takes years and years of practice to subjugate an Inner Hollow. Besides, you'd probably be banished from Soul Society if you tried to gain hollow powers. It's illegal now; Yamamoto said that the vizards and I were to be the last hybrids. He made it illegal to gain hollow powers." Ichigo explained.

"Oh. Okay then." Haruki said, a bit dissapointed.

"If that's it, then you're dismissed." Ichigo told Haruki. "Meet me at the Sokyoku Hill tomorrow at noon. We'll begin your training."

"Training?"

"Didn't you tell me you want to get stronger?" Ichigo said. "I'll be your teacher, and you'll get strong. But don't expect me to go easy on you. I won't hold back. If I have an opening, I will strike. So tomorrow, fight to kill, or you won't gain any experience."

"Okay." Haruki said, getting up. "Noon, Sokyoku Hill. See you there." Haruki bowed and turned around, opening the door.

"And if Renji gives you any crap about, just tell him that his superior officer told him it was okay." Ichigo said, smiling.

"Yes, sir." Haruki said. He left the room.

Haruki walked out of the Squad 5 Barracks and began heading toward his own living quarters. He was very eager for his new master to train him, although he did feel like he might not be able to complete the tasks set to him. He had of course, been very easily beaten by Captain Abarai earlier. He felt like Captain Kurosaki would probably destroy him in their fight the next day.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, you know." a voice said from behind Haruki. "Becoming skilled takes time. You just need practice."

"That's the same speech you always give me, Captain Abarai. I'm tired of always hearing the same exact thing." Haruki responded.

"Well, it's true." the red-haired Captain replied.

"Well, I've found a new teacher, just so you know." Haruki said.

"What? Why would you do that?" Renji said, obviously a bit hurt by what Haruki had done. "I'm not good enough for you?"

"I'm sorry Captain, but you're zanpakuto isn't the type I can train against. Zabimaru is a long range weapon, and Enkoumashin is close to mid range. I can't fight you if I can't attack you. So I got Captain Kurosaki to train me." Haruki replied.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Renji said. "Just be careful. Ichigo has been known to lose control sometimes." Renji gave an almost unnoticeable shudder.

"What're you talking about, Captain?" Haruki asked.

"Ichigo's Inner Hollow has taken him over before. And it wasn't pretty. He killed eight of his own before Head Captain Kenpachi Zaraki stopped him. Ichigo got really angry about something, but no one except his Squad was around to find out what it was. And we haven't heard from them in a very long time. After the massacre, we just went on with our lives, and he had to serve just under a year in a holding cell away from other Soul Reapers." Renji explained.

"Oh my God...Captain...Kurosaki did that?" Haruki said. "He caused the Great Seritei Massacre two years ago?"

"Yes, it was him." Renji said. "But don't talk to him about it. He'll probably go on a rampage if you do."

"I'll be sure not to mention it, Captain Abarai. Thank you for the information." Haruki said to Renji. Haruki walked away from Renji and arrived at the Squad 3 Barracks a few minutes later.

* * *

_"Ichigo, let's go!" Nel yelled to Ichigo, dragging him by the hand. "We can't be late!"_

_"Nel, where are we going?" Ichigo demanded. "Nel?"_

_"Just shut up and follow me!" Nel said. She started to run as fast as she could. Ichigo followed._

_In a few minutes, Ichigo saw the vizards waiting for him._

_"What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo said in a friendly manner. "In the Seritei, I mean?"_

_"Head Captain Zaraki asked us to be reinstated as your seated officers, Captain Kurosaki." Shinji Hirako said to him. "Is that alright with you?"_

_"Wha...Seated officers?" Ichigo said. "That's it?"_

_"Well, we thought you'd be at least a little enthusiastic..." Love Aikawa siad to Ichigo._

_"You guys deserve to be captains for what you did in the fight against Aizen! And especially after Hiyo-" Ichigo broke off mid-sentence._

_"Ichigo, it's okay." Shinji said. "It's not your fault that she died. Stop blaming yourself."_

_"But if I had just been there...If I had gotten back in time..." Ichigo said, the horror of Hiyori's death written on his face._

_"Ichigo...Stop." Lisa Yadomaru said. "Drop it." Tears were starting to form in her eyes._

_"So, do you want us or not?" Shinji exclaimed._

_"Of course I want you guys to be in my Squad." Ichigo said. "No question."_

_"Then let's go to the Head Captain and tell him it's official." Shinji said. _

_"Right." Ichigo replied._

* * *

"I miss them so much." Ichigo said aloud. He was sitting in the middle of a grassy meadow, away from the rest of the Soul Reapers. Ichigo spent about twenty minutes reminiscing about the vizards, and then got up. He used flash steps so as to get back to his home faster. He arrived about ten minutes later.

"Hey Chad, where are you?" Ichigo said when he got to the Squad 5 Barracks. Ichigo then saw Chad walk toward him from around a corner.

"What's the status of the guy we've been keeping an eye on?" Ichigo asked Chad.

"He's not fought anyone for a while now, Captain." Chad replied.

"I told you that you don't need to call me that, Chad. Just like I don't feel the need to call you lieutenant. We're closer than that." Ichigo said to Chad.

"Right." Chad said.

"But you said that Kishimoto hasn't sparred with anyone lately? Or fought with anyone?" Ichigo asked.

"No. He hasn't fought anyone for real since you fought him two years ago." Chad said.

"Keep watch over him. I don't trust him. And that's why I brought him to this division." Ichigo replied.

"Alright, Ichigo. Will do." Chad said.

Chad walked out of the room and started to head towards his room. He saw a few familiar faces on the way, and greeted them as he passed.

Chad saw Lee Kishimoto sitting on the floor in the living room of the Squad 5 Barracks.

"Hello, Lee." Chad said to the sitting Soul Reaper.

"Hey, Chad. How's it going for you today?" Kishimoto replied.

"Okay, for the moment." the lieutenant said to his subordinate. "I feel like there's a lot of tension between people in the Seritei right now, though."

"I know what you mean. I don't feel very welcome in Squad 5 right now, with Captain Kurosaki breathing down my neck everywhere I go." Lee said to Chad.

"Well, Ichigo has had a lot on his mind lately." Chad said cryptically.

"Is he still going on about how I beat him in that fight two years ago?" Lee asked. "Because it was a fluke, and he should know it, too. His hand just slipped and he-"

"It was no fluke." Chad said. "Don't insult yourself or Ichigo by saying that it was. You used your lightning abilities to cause paralysis, and his hand went completely limp. That's why he dropped his sword, and that's why you landed the finishing blow."

"Even so, he's a captain, and I'm only a fifth seat. He knows that he could beat me in a fight, but he still goes on about that one. It's like he thinks it's my fault he went into his hollow form and ki-"

"Ichigo!" Chad yelled, cutting off Lee. Ichigo had just entered the room. "What brings you here?"

"I'm looking for Rukia. Have you seen her around?" Ichigo asked.

"No. You should probably go check the Squad 13 Barracks." Lee Kishimoto responded to his Captain.

Ichigo gave an icy look to Lee. He left the room without saying a word.

"I wish he would just forget about that fight." Lee said to Chad.

"He can't forget. He blames himself for even accepting the challenge. He blames himself for letting his hollow overtake him, and he blames himself for going on that rampage and killing his squad that was watching you two fight." Chad replied.

"I can't believe he's still holding that all on me." Kishimoto said.

"He doesn't blame you. It's just that everytime he sees you, he's reminded of what he did and how he eradicated his whole team. He can barely cope with the guilt on his conscience."

"I should just quit Squad 5 then, and move somewhere else." Lee said. "I'd like to go under the Head Captain, but Squad 11 is full. So I guess I'll apply to Captain Abarai's group."

"Ichigo wants you to stay here." Chad said. "He doesn't want you to leave. He says that he needs your skills on his team."

"Fine." Lee said, a little dissapointed about not being able to switch out of Squad 5. "I'll stay here for now, then."

"Good."

After a minute or two of silence, Lee said, "What's his real reason for keeping me here?"

Chad sighed, then said, "He doesn't want you to go out and challenge other Soul Reapers to fight you. He thinks you've put too many people in the hospital. He really just doesn't want to see his comrades die, like he did the day he fought you."

"Okay, and I care because...?" Lee said.

Chad took this comment personally, as he and Ichigo had pledged to fight for one another. He felt a close tie to Ichigo.

"Don't ever let me here you say anything like that again." Chad said. "Never."

"Okay, Chad, just chi-"

"That's Lieutenant Sado, Lee." Chad said to Lee Kishimoto.

"Fine then, Lieutenant Sado."

Lee got up and walked out of the Barracks.

'What a bastard.' Lee thought to himself. 'I deserve better than that.'

Lee walked across the Seritei to the Squad 11 Barracks, where he found the Head Captain filling out paperwork.

"Head Captain Zaraki." Lee said, bowing low.

"Yes, what is it?" Kenpachi said, obviously annoyed at how much paperwork his job as Head Captain came with.

"I've come to request to be moved from Squad 5 to a different one."

"No, I can't do that." Kenpachi explained. "Only your current Captain can give you permission to change between Squads."

"There's no exception you can make?" Lee said.

"No, I'm sorry, there's not." Kenpachi replied. "Now, please leave me to my work. You wouldn't believe how much paperwork I have to fill out everyday."

"Yes, Head Captain. Forgive me for wasting your time." Lee said courteously.

Lee left the Squad 11 Barracks.

'I can't believe I have to stay in that hell hole they call a Squad.' Lee thought to himself, infuriated. 'I deserve better. I should be the Head Captain of the Seritei. I am the strongest Soul Reaper in the Seritei. What gives them the right to treat me this way?'

Lee was beginning to have feelings of resentment toward his superiors.

"I'm going to show them, someday. I'll show them how much stronger than them I am. And I'll become Head Captain and make the Seritei a peaceful place, with no one's requests just being brushed aside. I will be a fair leader."


	5. The Promise

**Reviews anyone? Also, any predictions?-Darkfire Knight**

**Chapter 5 - The Promise**

Ichigo woke up the next day in somewhat of a daze. He had had a horrible nightmare while sleeping the previous night. He hated how he always had that same dream, about his teammates and what he had done to them.

"Today's the day I train Haruki." Ichigo said to himself aloud. He got up and began to dress. He decided not to wear his normal clothing, on the off chance that the puny 19th seat he was going to fight did any damage to it. He was ready a few minutes later.

Ichigo walked out of his bedroom, and out of the Squad 5 Barracks. He walked for a few more minutes, and then bumped into the Head Captain.

"Go easy on the kid, alright, Ichigo?" Kenpachi said. "Cause I wanna fight him after you sometime. I don't want you killing anyone today."

"I understand." Ichigo said to Zaraki, angered intensely about what Kenpachi had told him, although he didn't show it. "I'll try not to hurt anyone too severely."

"Make sure you don't get hurt yourself. I need you for the mission with the other captains later today." the Head Captain said. "I need your unique powers for this mission."

"I know, I won't let Haruki rough me up too bad." Ichigo replied.

"Good. Now get to it. Yushido's already at Sokyoku Hill."

"Yes, sir." Ichigo said to Kenpachi.

Ichigo began walking toward the Sokyoku Hill and arrived there a few minutes after his conversation with Head Captain Zaraki. He saw Haruki Yushido striking odd battle poses. Haruki hadn't noticed that Ichigo had arrived.

"Ready to begin?" Ichigo said as he flash stepped to the position behind Haruki.

"Captain Kurosaki!" Haruki stammered, obviously embarrassed about what he was doing. "Uh...Yes, yes, I'm ready!"

"Then let's begin right now." Ichigo said. Ichigo unraveled Zangetsu from the bandages it was wrapped in. Ichigo watched as Haruki timidly unsheathed his own sword.

"O...Okay, I'm ready." Haruki Yushido said.

"Hah!" Ichigo roared. He charged at Haruki.

"Drag them all to hell, Enkoumashin!" Haruki cried. His sword shattered.

"What's the point of doing that to your zanpakuto?" Ichigo yelled, still running at Haruki.

"Just watch!" he responded. The blade fragments returned in the form of four blades: an orange one, which was attached to the hilt of his sword, a blue one, a yellow one, and a red one. The three extra blades hovered around Haruki.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo yelled. A blue slice of reiatsu flew at Haruki.

"What're you gonna do now?" Ichigo taunted.

As the blast of energy hurtled intensely at him, Haruki said, "Kouenkotsu: Breath!" The three blades that surrounded Haruki joined together in front of his mouth. He blew at the fire; the flames expanded and surged toward the oncoming blast of reiatsu that was issued by Ichigo.

The two energies connected. Blue and red danced against each other, and neither power faltered in its intensity. After a few seconds, a small explosion dispelled both attacks.

"Not bad, kid." Ichigo said, now rushing at Haruki. "But how are you at close combat?"

Haruki brandished his small dagger; the three blades that he had joined before separated and hovered around him again.

"Haaah!" Ichigo growled. He brought Zangetsu in a high arc over his head and slammed it downward. Haruki dove out of the way. He knew that if Zangetsu connected with Enkoumashin, that Zangetsu would most likely break Enkoumashin. Haruki didn't want that to happen.

"Hado 4: Byakurai!" Haruki bellowed. A small, bluish-white sphere charged on the tips of Haruki's right index and right middle fingers. He released the blast; it emerged as a bar that zoomed at Ichigo.

Ichigo said, "Is that all you've got? Well, I've learned some kido, too! Bakudo 39: Enkosen!" A small, yellow shield appeared in front of Ichigo, which he used to deflect the attack of lightning that Haruki had sent at him.

"Got anything else to throw at me?" Ichigo taunted.

"Hado 63: Soren Sokatsui!" Haruki yelled. Two twin shots of blue fire hurtled at Ichigo.

"I don't think I have a shield strong enough to block that, so..." Ichigo said. He flash stepped to the spot directly behind Haruki.

"Careful of your blind spots!" Ichigo yelled, sending Zangetsu at Haruki. The sword connected with Haruki's left arm. Haruki dropped his sword, and turned around swiftly. The attack he had used earlier had disapated.

"Hado 31: Shakkaho!" The blast of red fire that emanated from Haruki's right hand connected with Ichigo's chest, and blasted him back through the air ten feet.

"Damn it!" Ichigo yelled. Blood seeped from Ichigo's chest.

"You got lucky with that shot!" Ichigo yelled.

"Was I lucky or did I set you up for that?" Haruki taunted Ichigo. He felt as if he was gaining the upper hand in the fight.

"You were lucky." Ichigo said. "And if you think you can beat me, your mistaken. I still have my Bankai to use."

'I guess I forgot about that.' Haruki thought.

"Hado 4: Byakurai!" Haruki cried. A familiar blue shot of lightning sprang swiftly from Yushido's fingers, and connected with Ichigo's chest.

"Damn..." Ichigo said faintly. He started panting heavily. "I was hoping that I wouldn't have to use Bankai. But your Hado spells are too much for me. So...Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!"

Black reiatsu enveloped Ichigo, and his clothes changed; now they were a large black coat and a pair of black pants. His sword had transformed into a small katana with a chain attached to the end of it.

"It's time to end this." Ichigo said. "Getsuga Tensho!"

Haruki expected a blue blast to be sent hurtling at him, but he was wrong. A large, black mass of reiatsu flew at him, at a much faster pace than the blue one had gone.

"Damn it!" Haruki bellowed. "God damn it!" A large gash had opened in his right shoulder, where the attack had hit him.

"You're done. Concede." Ichigo said.

"No..." Haruki murmured. "No!"

"Fine, then. Let me show you my full power if you want to keep fighting. That way, you'll now how hard you need to work to defeat me." Ichigo responded.

"Captain...Kurosaki...I'm not going to lose!" Haruki yelled, his emotions getting the better of him.

Ichigo made a pulling motion at his face. Then, a mask appeared.

"Getsuga-"

"Hado 88:Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!" Haruki's shrill voice boomed. A massive, electric-blue burst of reiatsu was sent at Ichigo.

"Crap!" Ichigo yelled. He had only one move that he thought could counter the Hado spell coming at him.

"Zangetsu, help me! Inner Hollow, be subjugated! The two of you, combine! Gran Rey Tensho!" Ichigo cried. He mixed a few drops of his blood into a giant reiatsu mass, which was charging on the end of his sword. The energy was pitch black with blue and yellow highlights. Ichigo then looked up after he had mixed his blood with the reaitsu; he saw that Haruki's attack was approaching fast.

"It's ready! GO!" Ichigo bellowed. He swung his sword from his right side towards Haruki. The black, yellow, and blue mass tore across the landscape. It collided head on with Yushido's Hado spell.

"Oh...Oh my...God..." Haruki muttered in disbelief. His most powerful attack was coming right back at him. It had been deflected by Ichigo's attack easily. Haruki couldn't move. He blacked out with the sight of Ichigo in front of him, and the two of them flash stepping to safety.

* * *

Haruki awoke in a daze. He was lying on the ground, and a girl was standing over him, healing him.

"Who...Who're you?" Haruki said, as his vision became clear. The girl standing over him was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She had red hair.

'Oh my God, that's the biggest rack I've ever seen.' Haruki thought.

"Alright, all better." the girl said.

"Thanks, Orihime." Ichigo responded, who was sitting a few feet from Haruki.

Haruki sat up. He saw that Ichigo was not wearing his hollow mask anymore, and that he had deactivated his Bankai.

"I barely got you out of that spot in time. It's lucky we're both alive." Ichigo said to Haruki. "Oh, by the way, this is Orihime." Ichigo gestured at her. "Orihime, this is my new student, Haruki."

"Well, I hope you'll treat him better than you treated your last student. What was his name again?" Orihime replied.

"I'm not going to let that happen again, Orihime. He beat me, and I got pissed off afterward. You can't blame me for being angry about what I did." Ichigo said.

"I'm just saying-"

"It's not going to happen again. I have my problem under control."

"Okay, that's fine, Ichigo." Orihime said.

"What are you talking about?" Haruki asked.

"When you beat me in a match, I'll tell you." Ichigo said crossly. "So, meet me here tomorrow, same time."

"Will do, Captain Kurosaki." Haruki said. He got up and left Sokyoku Hill.

"So, do you think he'll be as good as Lee?" Orihime asked.

"Yes. There's no question. His Kido is amazing. I just need to get him to have a better relationship with his zanpakuto." Ichigo replied.

"I still can't believe that it's been two years since the fight you had with your former student." Orihime said to Ichigo.

Tears started to flow from Ichigo's eyes. "I dread getting up every day, because I know that I have to face the reality that I killed them. I killed them all!"

"Ichigo..."

"Don't try to make me feel better. I'm never going to forgive myself for what I did..." Ichigo muttered.

"Ichigo..." Orihime whispered. She stepped close to Ichigo. "Someday, it'll all be alright." She embraced him.

"I just...I...I'm so sorry for what I did, Orihime! And I can't reverse it! I'm the last hybrid being because I killed all of the vizards!" A steady stream was now flowing down Ichigo's face.

Orihime didn't know what to do. She hated to see Ichigo break down the way he was doing right now.

"Don't cry..." Orihime muttered. She looked at him, and, spontaneously, pressed her lips against his.

Ichigo was surprised at first, but soon returned the kiss. After a few seconds, the two broke apart.

"Orihime...Why didn't you ever say anything?" Ichigo inquired.

"I was scared." Orihime said. "But I'm not anymore. Ichigo, I love you."

"I love you, too, Orihime." Ichigo replied. "But...There's not any way we can be together."

"What?" Orihime gasped.

"I live here in the Seritei. And you live in the human world. I don't see how that would work out." Ichigo explained.

"Let's talk to Kenpachi. He'll let me stay." Orihime said to Ichigo.

"The Soul Society doesn't work that way." Ichigo said. "I'm sorry, Orihime."

"But...Ichigo..." Orihime murmured.

"I'll go to the human world tomorrow. I'll visit you."

"Promise?" Orihime said.

"I promise." Ichigo said. "And thanks for coming all the way here to heal me and Haruki."

"You're welcome." Orihime said. She kissed Ichigo once more and said, "See you tomorrow."

Orihime opened a gate to the human world and entered it. She disappeared from view.

"I do love you, Orihime. I'll find a way to bring you here."


	6. Repulsive Recollection

**I've been going through previous chapters and I realize that I've made a mistake on one of my character's last names. Haruki's last name is Yushido. I accidentally put it as Yoshida earlier but it is Yushido. Sorry about that. Also, sorry about the wait for this chapter. Again, school and work have been a complete pain in the ass. So, enjoy, and review if you want. - Darkfire Knight**

**Chapter 6 - Repulsive Recollection**

Ichigo left the Sokyoku Hill soon after Orihime had left. He walked to his Barracks, where he changed into his normal, captain clothing, which consisted of the standard Soul Reaper uniform, and his special red haori.

"I still remember the day they gave me this red haori." Ichigo said.

* * *

_"Ichigo Kurosaki, you have massacred your kind. You will not be allowed to continue your captain's duties for one year, and you will be imprisoned as a criminal until that time." the Head Captain said to Ichigo, who was being restrained by several Soul Reapers, just in case he went berserk again._

_"I understand." Ichigo said monotonously. "I've done wrong, and I need to pay for it."_

_"Take him away!" Head Captain Zaraki yelled. _

_Two captains, Byakuya Kuchiki and Sajin Komamura, grasped Ichigo's arms. _

_"Let's go, Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya stated. _

_"I just want to say...I'm..." Ichigo stammered, tears beginning to drip from his eyes. "I'm...I'm so...sorry..."_

_Byakuya and Komamura walked with Ichigo. The walk to his holding cell was pure agony for Ichigo. He felt embarrassed, humiliated, and extremely depressed. The image of his dismembered friends, lying on the ground, with anguish written on their faces, was stuck in Ichigo's mind. It was forever etched into his memory._

_The few minutes seemed like an eternity for Ichigo. When he and his two escorts arrived at the holding cell, Komamura said gruffly, "Get in there, you murderer."_

_Ichigo did not retort. Because he knew that what Captain Komamura had said was true. He let a little, insignificant Soul Reaper that wasn't even close to his level get inside his head and toy with him. Ichigo knew that he had made a rash mistake, and it had cost him dearly. He had turned on the people nearest him; he had slashed out and destroyed the hybrids that were his friends. Ichigo knew that he was nothing but a murdering savage._

_Byakuya locked Ichigo in his cell, and the two captains left the vicinity. Ichigo was alone. And he truly felt that he would be for the rest of his days._

* * *

_Ichigo woke early that day. He knew that it was time. _

_"Ichigo, aren't you excited?" he heard a voice echo. "Your sentence ends today!"_

_Ichigo didn't respond. He had nothing to be excited about. He still couldn't forget the faces of his friends. Their gleaming eyes, and expressions full of horror, as if they were asking, "Why?"_

_"Ichigo?" the voice sounded. Ichigo saw the source; Rukia was walking toward his cell._

_"Ichigo, what's wrong? Aren't you happy?" Rukia asked._

_"How can I be happy...I destroyed my brothers and sisters. I'm nothing but a monster." Ichigo responded harshly. "The Head Captain was too lenient. He should've sentenced me to death for what I did."_

_"Ichigo, how can you say that? It wasn't your-"_

_"Don't give me that shit! I don't want to hear it! Of course it was my fault!" Ichigo bellowed, looking up at Rukia._

_"Oh my...God..." Rukia said. "Ichigo, what did you do to yourself?"_

_"Well, hollows all have designs on their masks. I'm nothing more than a hollow. So I made a mask for myself." Ichigo replied. _

_Rukia stared in horror at Ichigo. His face was covered in blood, and a series of lines were scraped into the left side of his face._

_"Medic! I need a medic!" Rukia called out. She left Ichigo's cell. She soon came back with Hanataro, an officer of the 4th Division._

_"You see what he's done to himself?" Rukia said, pointing at Ichigo._

_"No problem. I can fix that." Hanataro said. He unsheathed his zanpakuto. He reached through the bars of Ichigo's cell and pressed his blade against Ichigo's face. It glowed; Ichigo's wounds healed completely._

_"There. All better." Hanataro said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to attend to the 11th Division. You know how they are, with their weekly bouts." Hanataro then left._

_Rukia unlocked Ichigo's cell and said, "You're to report to the Head Captain."_

_"Alright." Ichigo said. He left the prison unit. He walked for a few minutes to the 11th Division Barracks, where he found Kenpachi Zaraki filling out paperwork._

_"I'm here, Head Captain." Ichigo said._

_"Ichigo! Good to see you! I see you survived that prison ordeal. Hey, what do you say after I'm done finishing this paperwork we have a friendly little fight?" Kenpachi said to Ichigo, showing no signs that he had changed over the past year at all._

_"What did you want to see me for?" Ichigo asked._

_"So that's a no to my offer? Oh well." Zaraki replied. "Anyway, Chad has kept your Division together nicely. But he's happy you're ready to take over the captain's duties again. Also, I need to give you this."_

_Zaraki held out a blood-red colored haori._

_"What's this? I already have one." Ichigo said. _

_"Well, I'm sorry, but it's a custom of the Seritei for Soul Reapers who have committed crimes to wear red." Kenpachi explained. "So I'm going to have to ask you to wear this haori for now."_

_"Fine." Ichigo replied. He took the haori and put it on. It was a perfect fit for the criminal._


	7. The Traitor of the Seritei

**So here's the next chapter. Enjoy. - Darkfire Knight**

Night had come swiftly. Ichigo was standing in his spot of the meeting room in which many gatherings had taken place.

"As you all know," Kenpachi Zaraki, who was sitting at the head of the other twelve captains, began, "the arrancar are not all wiped out. We have intel, thanks to Captain Kurotsuchi, that there are a few left that are preparing an army to launch an attack on Seritei. Tonight, it is our mission, as Captains and Lieutenants, to obliterate this last force. We will depart for Hueco Mundo in a half an hour. Prepare yourselves."

Ichigo walked to Kenpachi after the other Captains had filed out.

"I need to ask you a favor." Ichigo said to Zaraki.

"It can't happen Ichigo. She has to die in the human world to be able to enter the Soul Society and stay." the Head Captain replied.

"You can't make an exception? Not even for me?" Ichigo pleaded.

"No. I'm sorry." Zaraki said. "Now, get yourself ready. I need you and your hollow form to trick the arrancar into trusting us when we enter."

"Yes, sir." Ichigo said coldly.

* * *

The Captains and Lieutenants had been in Hueco Mundo for about ten minutes. They had located the remaining arrancar somewhat easily.

"Alright, Ichigo." Kenpachi said. "Do your thing."

Ichigo donned his hollow mask. He began to breath very deeply. Ichigo began to hum in a low, monotonous tone. After about thirty seconds, Ichigo's hair began to grow rapidly, into a magnificent orange mane. The mask that Ichigo wore began to sprout extensions, which covered Ichigo's whole body. Soon enough, the white, tentacle-like extensions began to form armor and tail.

"You still in there, Ichigo?" Kenpachi said, his hand on his sword, ready for the worst.

No response.

"Ichigo!"

No response.

Kenpachi unsheathed his sword as the hollow in front of him did the same.

The hollow took a large, deep breath.

"It's me, Head Captain. I've transformed successfully. Now, hang on to Zangetsu for me while I go distract these guys." Ichigo said after he gained control.

"Right, okay." Kenpachi said. He took Ichigo's large zanpakuto.

"Be back soon." Ichigo said. He then departed. Ichigo walked for a few minutes towards the group of arrancar. They were sitting in a circle, most likely discussing their plans to invade the Seritei.

"Hey." Ichigo said, approaching the group.

"Get out of here!" a very muscular arrancar bellowed. He unsheathed his zanpakuto, and swung at Ichigo. Ichigo blocked the slash with his forearm, and grabbed the blade, snapping it in two. This arrancar reminded Ichigo very much of Yammi.

"I mean you no harm." Ichigo lied. "I just want to talk to you guys."

"You're not a hollow." one of them said, clearly having seen right through Ichigo's ruse. "Your a god damn Soul Reaper!"

"How did you figure me out?" Ichigo asked, as his hollow armor began to break off, showing his true form.

"Your stench is terrible. You smell like Kido magic."

"Well, what can I say? Hado 4: Byakurai!"

Ichigo shot a blast of white lightning at the arrancar that had attacked him a few seconds earlier. The blast shot right the arrancar's heart. He fell to the ground, dead.

"Who else wants a piece of me?" Ichigo taunted.

Just then, a thousand more arrancar materialized around Ichigo.

"You thought we were just a bunch of weaklings." the arrancar who had figured out Ichigo said. "Well, you'll find that we are complete, and are even stronger than the Captains in Seritei. My name is Dante. I'm going to kill you, Soul Reaper!"

"There's no way all of you can be as powerful as the Captains." Ichigo said. "There's absolutely no way."

"Alright, so I was just trying to intimidate you." Dante said. "But trust me, you should not go easy on us!" Dante unsheathed his sword.

"NOW!" Ichigo bellowed at the top of his lungs. The Captains and Lieutenants from Soul Society charged in from their hiding places, zanpakutos drawn. Within a few minutes, half of the arrancar were dead.

Ichigo had used Kido the entire time. Many other of the elite Soul Reapers had used their shikai, but no one needed to use bankai to defeat the arrancar.

"Damn you..." Danter muttered. He was in a spot away from the battle, observing how his soldiers were faring. After another minute, he was the last arrancar in the area.

"Dante!" Ichigo cried. Ichigo sprinted at Danter, who was using the Garganta technique to escape. Dante got away seconds before Ichigo arrived at where he was.

"Damn." Ichigo said.

"Everyone ready to go back?" Kenpachi announced. He walked over to Ichigo and presented Zangetsu to him.

"Good work. We defeated them all, everyone."

"Not all." Ichigo responded. "One, who appeared to be the leader, got away."

"That's no big deal. One arrancar isn't going to be able to mount a successful attack on Seritei." Byakuya Kuchiki stated.

"Whatever." Ichigo said indifferently.

The Soul Reapers departed for Soul Society.

* * *

The Soul Reapers arrived to a scene of destruction. Buildings were burning, Soul Reapers were wounded, lying in the streets, and the shattered metal of zanpakutos littered the ground.

"Isane!" Captain Unohana cried. "Isane, where are you?" Isane had stayed in the Seritei on the off chance that someone could've been seriously injured.

"Isane..." Unohana gasped. Isane's body was sliced cleanly in half. It lied in front of the entrance to the Squad 4 Barracks.

"There was an attack...tonight?" Ichigo murmured. "Chad, let's get to Squad 5 Barracks!"

"Yes, right behind you!" Chad replied.

The Captain and Lieutenant of the 5th Division arrived to a horrific scene. Lee Kishimoto was staggering towards them, dragging himself along, despite his broken ankle and snapped arm.

"C...Captain...They got...in and de...stroyed everything..." Lee said. "And they killed...our whole div...ision..."

"Who, Lee? Who?" Ichigo cried.

"Arrancar."

Ichigo sprinted back to where the Captains and Lieutenants had arrived. he searched for the Head Captain for several minutes, and finally found him kneeling over a small body. The girl had pink hair.

"Kenpachi...I'm so...sorry..." Ichigo muttered.

"I should've kept her alongside me. I shouldn't have told her to stay." Kenpachi said. Ichigo was shocked. The Head Captain was actually crying.

"She was like a little sister to me. I should've kept her with me!"

"Kenpachi, there's nothing you could've done. Arrancar attacked the Seritei while we were away. We couldn't have done anything." Ichigo explained.

"Arrancar did this?" Kenpachi asked.

"Yes."

"Well, that leaves me with one conclusion." Kenpachi said. "There's a traitor in the Seritei that's feeding them information. And that traitor let them into the Seritei. There's only one person I can think of that has any connection to arrancar."

"Head Captain..." Ichigo said. "No...Why would-"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you are a hybrid. Who else could have convinced arrancar to do this?" Kenpachi yelled, getting up and staring Ichigo down.

"Calm down, your speaking out of anger and the desire for revenge! Please Head Captain!" Ichigo pleaded.

* * *

"Has it been done?" Lee Kishimoto asked a shadowy figure. The two were in a dark alley, away from the rest of the despairing Soul Reapers.

"Yes, they destroyed everyone except the elite force I sent to you." the figure said.

"Good. Dante, this is only the first step to bringing down the Seritei. We have a long journey ahead of us."

"I know. and I'm ready to take it." Dante replied.

"Then wait for my next orders. I'll be in touch soon." Lee said.

Dante opened a Garganta and left the Seritei. Lee began to laugh.

'My plan will soon come to fruition. They will pay for what they did to me.'


	8. The Former Head Captain

**_Hey, here's the next chapter. REVIEW!!!!! IT WON'T TAKE LONG!!!!!_**

**Chapter 7 - The Former Head Captain**

Two Months Later

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you have been in Seritei custody on the accusation of aiding arrancar in the eight attacks that have occurred in the past two months. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty!" Ichigo announced.

"Fine then. Captains, how do you vote? Let me remind you that a majority on either side will decide Kurosaki's fate." a voice boomed throughout the hollow room that the Captains were gathered in.

"Guilty."

"What? But, Byakuya..."

"Silence!" the presiding judge bellowed. The judge had been sent by the Soul King to handle the case.

"Guilty." the Head Captain stated.

"Not guilty." Renji Abarai said.

"Guilty." Unohana said.

"Guilty." said Kyoraku.

"Not guilty." announced Captain of the First Division, Chojiro Sasakibe.

"Not guilty." said Captain Ikkaku Madarame.

"Guilty." said Soi Fon.

"Not guilty." Mayuri Kurotsuchi stated.

"Not guilty." said Captain Hitsugaya.

"Not guilty." said Captain Komamura.

"Not guilty." stated Captain Ukitake.

"That's seven votes to five votes. Captain of the Fifth Division, Ichigo Kurosaki, I hereby acquit you of all charges against you. But, I'm sorry to inform you that the one-third clause must now take effect for you. Instead of the sentence of death for treason, you will receive a sentence of six months in prison, because one-third of the Captains deemed you guilty. Guards, take him to his cell." the judge explained.

"What? No, you can't do that!" Ichigo pleaded.

"Guards! Do it now!"

Two guards seized Ichigo by the arms and led him out of the courtroom.

* * *

"How's it been the past few days, Ichigo?" Rukia asked. She was visiting him while he served his prison sentence.

"Not great." Ichigo replied. "I can't help my division with anything. I feel really bad for Chad, since he has to take over doing my work again."

"He doesn't mind it. He actually kind of likes it." Rukia explained.

"Oh." Ichigo said.

A few minutes of silence passed.

"Ichigo, did you do it?" Rukia asked.

"Of course not! Why would I? What do I have to gain from destroying the Seritei?" Ichigo said bitterly.

"I just wanted to be sure." Rukia said quietly.

Just then, another person walked over to Ichigo's cell.

"Hello Haruki." Rukia said.

"Hello, Lieutenant Kuchiki." Haruki said, bowing low. "And hello, Captain Kurosaki."

"Hey Haruki." Ichigo said.

"Captain, I was wondering if you could tell me something." Haruki told Ichigo.

"And what's that?" Ichigo said.

"I was wondering if you could tell me about Lee Kishimoto. He recently became the Lieutenant for Captain Kuchiki. I was just wondering about him."

"He became a Lieutenant?" Ichigo said. "Man, I've been out of the loop. Well, he's a...special Soul Reaper."

"What does that mean?" Haruki questioned Ichigo.

"He's got a very, very powerful zanpakuto. It's called Kamiarashi. And it contains not one, but three spirits."

"What? Three spirits? How is that even possible?" Haruki said in disbelief.

"I don't know. But that guy is bad news. I'd stay away from him if I were you." Ichigo said.

"Okay." Haruki agreed.

"And, you'll want to find a new teacher, seeing as I won't be able to teach you for six months. You've made amazing progress with me, but you can be even better. I think that if you train just a little longer, you'll get Bankai." Ichigo told his student.

"Really? You think I could achieve Bankai?" Haruki asked.

"I do. So, I reccommend tracking down the former Head Captain. He also has a fire zanpakuto."

"Okay, that's what I'll do." Haruki said. "Thank you for your guidance."

* * *

Haruki arrived at the Head Captain's office later that day.

"What is it, Yushido?" Captain Zaraki asked.

"I was wondering if you could tell me what happened to the old Head Captain. Head Captain Yamamoto, I mean." Haruki said.

"Well, I know that he retired, but as for where he went, I'm not entirely sure. The day after he retired, he just vanished. No one knows where he went." Zaraki explained. "If anyone knows something, it would be Captain Sasakibe of the First Division. Go ask him about it."

"Will do. And thank you."

* * *

"Captain Sasakibe." Haruki Yushido said, bowing low before the Captain of the First Division. The two were in a room in the First Division Barracks.

"What can I do for you, Officer Yushido?" the Captain asked.

"I was wondering if you knew what happened to the retired Head Captain." Haruki told him.

"Well, I've only heard rumors lately." Sasakibe began. "At first, I would receive messages from him every once in a while, but they haven't been coming lately. The last I heard, he was in the 51st District of the Rukongai. I'm not quite sure why he would be there, but that's what I heard."

"Thank you, Captain Sasakibe." Haruki said, leaving the Captain.

* * *

The next day, Haruki gained permission to go into the Rukongai from his Captain, Renji Abarai.

When he arrived at the 51st District, Haruki found a middle class community. There were shops, but the goods sold were of average to low-end quality. The homes were modest shacks, some with roofs that were caving in; front doors were missing on most.

"Wow." Haruki said under his breath.

He saw an old man selling goods at sword shop. Haruki walked there.

"Excuse me, sir." Haruki said.

"Yes." the man replied in a coarse, deep voice. The man had a scar in the shape of an X on his head, and had a long, flowing white beard.

"I was wondering if you could tell me if you've heard about the previous Head Captain of Seritei being in this area." Haruki told the man.

"Yes, I do believe that the man you're speaking of is in this district." the man said. He walked out from behind the counter he was selling at, using a long, wooden staff to move along.

"Do you know where he is?" Haruki asked.

"Yes. Yes, I do." the odd man replied.

Haruki was now getting annoyed.

"Can you tell me?" Haruki said impatiently.

"Well if you must know, I guess I'm going to have to tell you." the man said. He stared Haruki right in the eye, and told him, "I'm the former Head Captain."

"You?" Haruki said. "But you're an old-timer. There's no way someone like you could be one of the most powerful Soul Reapers to have ever lived."

The former Head Captain was furious.

"Why don't we have a little fight, and then you can talk about how old and unable I am?"

"Sure, you're on." Haruki said, confident he would win.

* * *

**If you like Naruto, check out my other story, entitled _Shattered Ideals: The Rise of Higure._**


	9. Fire vs Fire

**Sorry about the extremely late update. I've had some major writer's block, and coupled with school work and, honestly, a lack of interest to keep writing this story, I haven't had time to write. But I'm back for now. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 8 - Fire vs. Fire**

"Drag them all to hell, Enkoumashin!" Haruki cried. His sword shattered, and formed four blades, which became engulfed in fire. One attached itself to the hilt of his sword.

"Impressive." said the old man. He threw his haori off, and it draped over his legs. He tapped his staff on the ground, and the wood began to peel from it; beneath the wood was a blade.

"But now, you'll see my release!" the old man cried. "Are you ready for your beating?"

"What is that supposed to mean, you old man?" Haruki said, his hands trembling from fear.

"My name is Yamamoto. Don't you forget it! Now: Reduce all creation to ash! Ryujin Jakka!"

The former Head Captain's blade became engulfed in fire; the surrounding area began to burn from the intensity of Yamamoto's spiritual pressure. After a few seconds, the surrounding buildings and street caught fire.

"Oh...crap..." Haruki gasped. He took a defensive stance as Yamamoto hurtled at him. The two connected in a shower of red, orange, and yellow fire.

"Can you handle the heat, youngster?" Yamamoto said, taunting the young Soul Reaper in front of him.

"Shut up, old man!" Haruki replied.

The two exchanged blows for a few minutes. Yamamoto landed a few, while Haruki landed none. Yamamoto was too powerful for Haruki.

"How is your zanpakuto so much better than mine?" Haruki asked.

"It's not the zanpakuto that's better. It's the wielder. I've had much more practice than you, so, naturally, I'm a better fighter!" Yamamoto replied.

"Whatever!" Haruki said defiantly. "I can beat you!"

"Kouenkotsu: Breath!" Haruki cried. The four blades of his sword gathered in front of him, and he blew the fire at Yamamoto.

Yamamoto dodged the attack easily.

"Do you want to see a real fire attack?" Yamamoto replied. "I'm going to end this!"

Yamamoto swung his sword from left to right, and a blast of fire flew at Haruki.

"Hado 33: Sokatsui!" Haruki screamed. A blast of blue fire shot from his hand and connected with the fire that Yamamoto had conjured. Yamamoto's fire overtook Haruki's Hado spell and the blast hurtled faster than before. Haruki was struck in the chest by the blast, and he flew backwards about ten feet.

"You have a fire zanpakuto and you still don't understand the way that fire works." Yamamoto said, disparaging the boy in front of him. "I'm going to have to teach you how to control it the right way and how to deflect and shape it. Get up. I am now your sensei, and you are my student."

"You want to train me, after all the disrespect I showed?" Haruki said to Yamamoto.

"I've seen and heard worse." Yamamoto said, musing about two of his old students.

"Well, then...Thank you! I won't disappoint you, sensei." Haruki proclaimed.

"Go to the Seritei and rest up. Have someone heal that burn. And then talk to Captain Kurosaki and ask him to take you to the training ground where he learned Bankai. I'll meet you there at mid day tomorrow." Yamamoto told Haruki.

"I'll be there."

* * *

Ichigo had been approached by a badly burned Haruki that day. Haruki had asked him to bring him to the place where he learned Bankai. Of course, Ichigo obliged, but not before he took Haruki to the Fourth Division Hospital to get his wounds patched up.

The two arrived at the training ground later that night.

"So this is the place...The place where you learned Bankai?" Haruki said to Ichigo.

"Yes." Ichigo responded. "But if you're trying for Bankai, you better be ready to push yourself past your limits. To this day, I consider my Bankai training to be the most difficult I've ever done."

"I'm not trying to achieve Bankai just yet. The former Head Captain is going to teach me some techniques before I try for it." Haruki said.

"Oh, okay then." Ichigo said. "Anyway, good luck."

"Wait...Aren't you supposed to be in jail?" Haruki asked.

"Well, Kenpachi finally came to his senses. He's let me out for the time being. But knowing him, I'll probably be back in my cell in a few days. He'll find some other way to put me away. I don't really know why, but he's always had a grudge against me for something. But whatever. I can deal with him."

"Oh. Well, then...Thanks for bringing me here." Haruki said to Captain Kurosaki.

"No problem. Again, good luck with your training."

* * *

**Kinda short, but whatever.**


	10. Bankai

**Chapter 9 - Bankai**

"Haruki!"

Haruki opened his eyes slowly. He got up, feeling a bit woozy.

"What happened?" Haruki asked.

"You blacked out while you were trying to block my fire attack." Yamamoto said. The two were currently training at the place that Ichigo had shown Haruki the day before.

"Alright, I guess we'll have to get to the very basics of controlling fire." Yamamoto said.

"Okay." Haruki answered. "What does that mean?"

"Fire is a vicious, destructive force. It is meant to kill. And because of this, you must not falter in your confidence. You must be confident that you can control the fire and maximize its power. Watch me." Yamamoto explained.

The former Head Captain conjured a small amount of fire and held it in his right hand.

"This is what attacks with fire do when the user has little to no confidence." Yamamoto said. He threw his fire at a nearby rock; the rock was barely scorched.

"Now, this is what fire attacks do when the user is confident in his ability."

Yamamoto again conjured fire, but this fire gleamed more vibrantly than before. He cast the fire at the same rock; the rock was incinerated to sand.

"That is the difference between you and I. Confidence is key." Yamamoto explained.

* * *

The days of Haruki's training were long and hard. Yamamoto's tough regimen was much more difficult than Haruki had initially envisioned; at the end of each day, he felt like he was going to pass out due to exhaustion.

But the hard work was paying off. Haruki could feel himself becoming stronger with each day that passed.

Finally, at the end of Haruki's eighth week of training, Yamamoto announced something to him.

"I've taught you everything I can about fire Kido and controlling the fire that your zanpakuto conjures. There is one last step you must take in order to achieve perfection. Get ready Haruki. Tomorrow, we start your Bankai training."

* * *

Haruki returned to the Fifth Squad's Barracks with a gleam in his eye and a skip in his step. He was incredibly proud of himself. When he entered the living quarters of the Barracks, he passed Lee Kishimoto.

"Hello, Haruki."

"Hi, Lee. Why are you still hanging around here? I thought you were promoted to lieutenant of Squad Six?" Haruki said to his former squadmate.

"I thought I'd check in on my old squad." Lee said.

'_I really want you to just leave me alone, so I can continue my work_.' Lee thought to himself.

"Well, I'll let you continue whatever it was you were doing." Haruki said.

"Thanks."

After Haruki was out of sight, Lee began to hyperventilate.

"What the hell was that spiritual pressure? I can hardly breathe!" Lee whispered to himself. "Was that Haruki? No, couldn't have been. He's never been that powerful before."

* * *

The next day, Haruki met Yamamoto at the normal training grounds.

"Are you ready to learn Bankai, Haruki?" Yamamoto asked.

"Of course I'm ready!" Haruki replied confidently. "I can take whatever you throw at me."

Haruki noticed that Yamamoto hadn't unsheathed his sword.

"What's the deal? Aren't you teaching me Bankai?" Haruki asked.

"No, Haruki." Yamamoto said. "I'm merely here to oversee your training. Bankai is not something that can be taught, it is only something that can be learned."

"Okay." Haruki said. "That was very cryptic."

"Just listen. I want you to pump all of your spiritual pressure into your zanpakuto. You must materialize the spirit within it in order to obtain Bankai."

"I'll try." Haruki said. The wind around him began to swirl as he built up his energy. He drew his zanpakuto, Enkoumashin, and held it in front of him. He began to emit his spiritual pressure, focusing it into the blade of his weapon.

"Good, keep it up, Haruki!" Yamamoto said. He could feel that Haruki was close to materializing his zanpakuto's spirit. "Just a little more!"

With a loud cry and a flash of light, Haruki made his zanpakuto's spirit emerge. It was a vicious looking being; it was made of blood-red and black fire. It wore a crown made of gold, with rubies on the tips of it.

"So...You've made it this far." the being said in a low whisper. "Very good. But do you have what it takes to subjugate me, the king of fire?"

"The king of..." Haruki murmured. Then he said to Yamamoto, "I thought your zanpakuto was the most powerful fire weapon?"

"So...So did I..." Yamamoto whispered. "It appears that I was wrong, if this spirit truly is who it claims to be."

"Crap." Haruki said. "I have to fight it, don't I?"

"Yes."

"Well then...Let's get started!" Haruki yelled. He ran at the manifestation of his zanpakuto, which had conjured a sword of fire from nowhere. He swung his sword from left to right, but his attack was blocked by Enkoumashin.

"You'll have to do..." Enkomashin began to say. Suddenly, Haruki appeared behind him, and stuck his sword into Enkoumashin's back.

"That was annoying." theu spirit remarked. Enkoumashin stepped forward, the sword falling out of his body. He turned around.

"I'm not going to let you beat that easily. You see this crown? Once you can get it from me, then I'll admit defeat." Enkoumashin said. He gathered red fire in his left hand, and threw it at Haruki.

Haruki dodged, and then flash stepped to Enkoumashin's left side.

"Hado 31: Shakkaho!"

A blast of red energy flew at Enkoumashin, and it connected. Enkomashin dropped his sword, and fell to one knee.

"Damn." Enkoumashin said. "I've underestimated you. But I still won't let you..."

Haruki wouldn't let Enkoumashin recover; he rushed the spirit and knocked him flat on his back. Haruki then removed the crown that Enkoumashin wore. It shrunk so that now, it fit in Haruki's palm.

"I can't believe you beat me that easily." Enkoumashin said. "Very well. I will allow you to use Bankai. Jam that crown onto the hilt of your sword."

Haruki did what the spirit said. Enkoumashin was sucked into the crown; Haruki's sword began to change shape. The small crown spread over the hilt, so that it was now gold. The sword became two-sided; the blades looked like hardened slabs of magma.

Haruki then heard a voice say, "My true name is...Kokuou Enkomashin."


	11. Man Down

**Chapter 10 - Man Down**

"...ruki..."

"Ha...ki..."

"Haruki!"

Haruki Yushido awoke suddenly.

"Haruki, get your ass up! The Seritei is under attack again!" a voice boomed throughout the room.

Haruki dressed quickly and then dashed outside. Hollows and arrancar were flooding the streets; many battles were currently going on. Most of the Soul Reapers were winning.

Haruki began to attack the hollows that surrounded him, killing them with ease. His training with Yamamoto was paying off. It had been three weeks since Haruki had learned Bankai, and he felt great. Haruki felt like he could fight on par with a captain if he wanted to.

"Haruki, go help your teammates!" Captain Abarai yelled to his subordinate.

"Yes, sir!" Haruki replied. "Drag them all to hell, Enkoumashin!"

Haruki joined the rest of his squad, who were struggling against three Menos Grande. Haruki charged through the crowd of people and faced the first Menos Grande. Haruki jumped up high, and swiftly sliced downward, the three blades of fire floating around him joining at the blade attached to the hilt of his sword. The massive hollow was cut clean in two; it dissapated.

"Bakudo 63: Sajo Sabaku!" Haruki yelled. He cast a yellow chain-like light at the second Menos Grande, rendering it immobile. He then sliced this hollow in half like he did with the first.

"And last but not least! Hado 33: Sokatsui!"

The last hollow was hit by the spell; it was incinerated.

"Haruki..." Renji Abarai said, approaching him. "When did you get that strong? Who's been teaching you?"

"There's no time for that, captain!" Haruki said, running toward another hollow and killing it.

'Wow.' Renji thought. 'He's much better than before. I guess it's good he found a teacher; I wouldn't have been able to teach him the techniques he used.'

* * *

"Captain, where are you going?" Lee Kishimoto asked Byakuya Kuchiki.

"I'm going to find the leader of these hollows and kill him. That way, the hollows will have no orders to take and will be easier to dispatch."

"I'll help." Lee said.

"Very well. But do not get in my way." Byakuya said coldly.

The two searched for a while, killing hollows as they went. Eventually, the Captain and Lieutenant discovered an arrancar barking orders at another, smaller arrancar. The two landed in front of the two arrancar. Byakuya quickly sliced the smaller arrancar in half, thus killing it.

"So...You've come." the arrancar said. "I'm Dante...And I'm going to kill you."

Dante charged at the two Soul Reapers, landing a punch in the pit of Lee's stomach. Lee fell to the ground, gasping.

Byakuya sliced at Dante, but Dante retreated in enough time to avoid the attack.

"Don't get so cocky. That will lead you to fail, Dante." Byakuya announced. Captain Kuchiki ran at the arrancar; the two met in a clang of steel. They dueled with their swords for several minutes, during which time Lee Kishimoto quietly slipped out of sight.

'Just as I planned.' Lee thought.

Byakuya and Dante met in an explosive clang. Dante staggered back, and Byakuya capitalized on his opportunity, slicing open Dante's right shoulder. Byakuya then jumped back a few feet.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

Byakuya's sword floated away into the air, in the form of pink petals. Dante thought that was strange, but ran at his target anyway. Right before he was about to strike, Dante was sliced open in several places. Dante fell to the ground.

"Damn...How the hell did you do that?" Dante snorted.

"That is my sword's ability." Byakuya said succinctly.

"Well then...I guess I'm going to have to release my sword if I want to fight evenly with you." Dante said. Then, "Slice him in half, Hadakirite."

Dante's sword changed shape, into a rounded, sword, which resembled a very large hook; the sharp end was on the inside. Dante himself grew longer hair, and his normal shard of a hollow mask extended to cover his entire face except for his upper left eye.

"Well, I'm not going to lose to the likes of you." Byakuya said. He dropped his sword, and it was absorbed into the ground. "Bankai: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

Byakuya then said, "Senkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Thousands of pink swords formed a small dome around Byakuya and Dante. Byakuya directed his hand at Dante, and pointed at him.

The swords began to zoom at Dante; Dante began to spin around very fast, deflecting all of the blades.

"It seems I'll have to go all out to defeat you." Byakuya said. "You won't survive this. Hakuteiken, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!"

A large white mass of spiritual energy formed behind Byakuya, in the form of wings. He charged at Dante. Dante knew he couldn't avoid this attack. He smirked.

"Lee, now!"

"What?"

"Bakudo 61: Rikujokoro!" Lee Kishimoto yelled. Six rods of light surrounded Byakuya, immobilizing him.

Byakuya's gaze met with Lee's. Byakuya had a vacant expression, while Lee was smiling.

Dante appeared before Byakuya, and fit his sword around Byakuya's body. He then pulled toward himself; Byakuya's body slid apart.

Dante yelled, "PULL BACK!" His voice carried throughout the Seritei. All of the remaining hollows and arrancar used Garganta, and disappeared.

* * *

"I've called you all here because we've lost a great man on the battlefield today. Byakuya Kuchiki, leader of Squad 6, has been killed by the enemy." the Head Captain told the rest of the members of the Seritei, who were gathered on Sokyoku Hill.

"I know it is a bit rushed, but we must choose a new Captain right now." Kenpachi said. "I am open to any and all nominations."

After a few moments of silence, Lee Kishimoto said, "I nominate myself."

"Very well. Are there any more nominations?" Zaraki replied. "No? Well, then...Lee Kishimoto, I, the Head Captain of the Seritei, hereby announce your promotion to the position of -"

"Not so fast!" an old, white-bearded man said, hobbling to the front of the gathered group of people. "I nominate Haruki Yushido."

"Old Man Yama?" Kyoraku said.

"Yes, it's me. I've been training that boy, and I can tell you that he would make a fine captain. In fact, he knows Bankai. I watched him learn it."

Whispers broke out among the gathered Soul Reapers.

"Okay then." Kenpachi said. "Captains, to the front, please."

The eleven other captains joined Kenpachi at the front.

"All in favor of Lee Kishiimoto as the new captain of Squad 6?"

Unohana, Zaraki, Sasakibe, Hitsugaya and Soi Fon all raised their hands.

"And all those in favor of Haruki Yushido?"

Kurosaki, Abarai, Madarame, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Komamura, and Kurotsuchi all raised their hands.

"Very well, it's decided then. By a vote of seven to five, Haruki Yushido wins. Haruki Yushido, I hereby promote you to the position of Captain of the 6th Division."


End file.
